Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 16
It was only what could be described as a peaceful day. The sun was glimmering and shining, people were doing their daily activities, children were playing outside and everyone was having fun. At the MPT base, the members were carefully observing their radar to see if any monsters would show up on it. "It doesn't look like any monsters feel like attacking today.." Hama Haruhiko said. "Eh, don't put you're guard down, I bet one will show up soon." Shimizu replied. Hama rolled his eyes at Shimizu, and went back to his seat and sat down, taking a sip of coffee. At a village in Tokyo, a kid was playing with a group of his friends near a forest. "Tag, you're it!" A kid playfully said as he tapped one of his friends and dashed away. "Hey, no fair, you cheated!" The other child said as he ran after his friend that tagged him. "No I didn-" His friend was about to reply but before he could, a loud roar was heard from a valley. The same roar was heard, as Zaron's head popped up above a mountain, staring down at the village. The kids fled the scene, screaming in fear. Zaron let out a screech as he began to destroy the mountain so he could access the village. The radar in the MPT base beeped loudly over and over again. "A monster has been detected on the radar!" Ishio Koto said to the other members. "Alright, lets stop that reckless beast.." Shimizu said as he put his helmet on and walked out of the room, getting in a VTOL. Hama hopped in a jeep while the other members got in a VTOL. Zaron had finally broke the mountain to a point he could climb up and get into the village. Zaron let out a screech as he fired a Electricity Bolt at a building, causing it to be caught on fire and explode. Citizen's screamed and ran away from the attacking kaiju, not taking any chances. A MPT VTOL flew by, and Zaron stared at the object. Shimizu pressed a button, firing off missiles at the kaiju. Zaron screeched as the missiles created small explosions, smoke clouds and sparks as they hit him. Zaron tried to strike the jet down with his hand, but the VTOL swerved out of the way in time and continued its assault on the kaiju. Hama's jeep stopped in front of the 2 kids who were playing tag earlier, their parents behind them. "Whats going on here?" Hama said as he rolled down his window and peaked out. "O-Our dog is tied to a tree near the forest, please..save him!" One of the kid's said. Seeing the sorrow in the child's eyes, he nodded, and drove off near the forest, and heard a barking noise. Zaron screeched as the VTOL flew away to resupply its ammunition. Hama noticed the VTOL had went back to the MPT base, and ran out of the car and towards the tree the dog was tied to, it was only a matter of time before the kaiju noticed them. The dog barked loudly as Hama released the dog from the tree, putting the dog in his car and driving off. Hama stopped at where the child and his parents were, and opened the door as the child hugged the dog, happy to see him alive. "Thank you, sir." The father of the child said. Hama nodded. "It is MPT's duty to keep people safe as well as pets." Hama said as he drove towards Zaron's direction. Zaron noticed the object rolling towards him, and roared and fired a Electricity Ray at it, only for it to miss and hit the ground. Hama stepped out of the car and ran behind a fallen tree for cover, shooting at the creature's face with his pistol. Zaron screeched and flapped around wildly and stepped towards Hama. Thats when suddenly, a screech was heard. Not from Zaron, but from the ground. Zaron looked at the ground around him, confused. Hama was alerted, and looked around as well. Suddenly, dirt began to be flung into the air as a creature emerged from floor. The two kaiju met eyes, and glared. Zaron let out a roar as he charged at Aerogorus. Zaron rammed into Aerogorus, Aerogorus screeched and smacked Zaron in the side of the head. Zaron bellowed as he lifted Aerogorus over his head, tossing him to the floor before kicking him repeatedly. Aerogorus let out a cry of pain, and resorted to his deadliest ability, he fired out Toxic Smoke into Zaron's face. Zaron screamed in agony and stumbled back, falling to the ground as he covered his face as it was in great pain. Aerogorus slowly, but surely climbed to his feet. He stomped towards Zaron. Zaron lifted his head up, firing a Electricity Beam from his mouth at Aerogorus chest. Aerogorus eyes widened as he yelped, and nearly lost his balance. Zaron got back on his feet, and punched Aerogorus straight in the side of the head before grabbing him by his head and kneeing him in the snout. Aerogorus groaned in pain, and bit down on Zaron's hand. Zaron screamed and wailed and struggled to free his hand from Aerogorus jaw desperately. Having no other choice, Zaron fired a Electricity Bolt from his horn, hitting Aerogorus in the face. Aerogorus stumbled back, screeching in distress. Zaron charged straight into Aerogorus, and the 2 kaiju were locked in a grapple. Zaron overpowered Aerogorus, pushing him over which caused him to fall onto a couple of houses, exploding them. Aerogorus eyes closed as he was no longer moving or making any sounds. Zaron groaned, exhausted and winded down from his fight with Aerogorus. He began to waddle away towards the valley where he came from. "Oh no you don't.." Hama said as he put his hands in a X formation, and transformed into Ultraman Haruhiko. Ultraman Haruhiko emerged in the sky, delivering a kick to Zaron's forehead. Zaron let out a screech of surprise and shock as he was kicked in the head, and fell sideways onto the dirt. Just as Haruhiko was about to get on top of Zaron, Zaron knocked over Haruhiko who crashed onto the floor. Zaron got on top of Haruhiko, Haruhiko struggled as he punched Zaron in the face in a attempt to get him off, only for Zaron to bite his hand. Ultraman Haruhiko grunted as he rolled over, now he was on top and Zaron on the bottom. But then, Zaron overpowered Haruhiko and rolled over, Zaron once again on top of him, but this time he released Haruhiko's hand from his mouth. Haruhiko placed his hands on Zaron's neck, pushing him. This worked as Zaron got up and stumbled back. Haruhiko quickly got back up, delivering a kick to Zaron's left rib, and then delivering a karate chop to his forehead. The giant titan grappled Zaron, and threw a punch, it missed, almost hitting Zaron in the head. Haruhiko grappled Zaron's left arm, and Zaron screeched in anger and lashed out, smacking Haruhiko in the back of the head with his right hand. Haruhiko stumbled forward, dazed but quickly turned around in a fighting stance. Zaron let out a roar as his mouth glowed yellow. Then, he fired his Electricity Ray at the dirt right in front of Haruhiko. Haruhiko was nearly hit, but stepped back as it hit the dirt in front of him, starting a medium-sized fire. Zaron screeched as he charged Haruhiko. Haruhiko grappled Zaron's head and got him in a headlock, however he lifted his head up as well as Haruhiko, Haruhiko lost his grip and crashed onto the floor behind Zaron. The steel titan was struggling to get up as Zaron kept interrupting, kicking him and punching him while he was down. Zaron put his foot on top of Haruhiko's face from behind, Haruhiko grunted as his time color flashed. Haruhiko struggled to get Zaron's foot off of his face. Haruhiko lifted his leg up, and his foot hit Zaron in the chest, this caused Zaron to budge as he removed his foot from Haruhiko's face and stumbled back. Ultraman Haruhiko got up as Zaron lunged at him, Haruhiko evaded as he chopped Zaron's neck. Zaron screeched and lashed out, only for Haruhiko to grapple him by his head with both hands. Haruhiko lifted Zaron up and slammed him onto the floor behind him. Zaron screeched as he rolled over, as he was about to get up, Haruhiko kicked him in the side of his chest, causing Zaron to fall back down. Haruhiko lashed out, about to get on top of Zaron, however this was thwarted by Zaron as he used his arms and legs to make Haruhiko lose balance and fall down next to him. The two giants climbed up to their feet. Haruhiko stepped forward, only to be smacked in the side of the head by Zaron. Haruhiko screamed and fell on his back as Zaron lunged at him. Before Zaron could attack, Haruhiko got back up to his feet and grappled Zaron, and then lifted him up with his arms and head. Ultraman Haruhiko then began to spin around as Zaron groaned, dazed. Thats when Haruhiko tossed him close to the valley where he emerged from. Haruhiko then hopped backwards, keeping his distance. Zaron screeched, and got on his hands and knees as he was about to get up. Haruhiko jumped on top of Zaron's back, striking him in the back of the head before getting off of him and getting him in a choke hold. Zaron managed to shove Haruhiko, Haruhiko rolled over. as Zaron stood up and turned around, trying to retreat. The steel hero wouldn't allow this powerful kaiju to escape, and lunged forward, grappling Zaron by his tail with both hands, and then began to swing him around as he tossed him even closer to the valley. Zaron let out a roar as he slowly got up, but before he could do anything else, Ultraman Haruhiko fired the Sonic Ray at his horn. Zaron let out a cry of agony and pain as his horn exploded, sparks flying everywhere. Then suddenly, Zaron tumbled down into the valley, dead. Ultraman Haruhiko walked over to the edge of the mountain to make sure Zaron was dead. Observing Zaron, Haruhiko confirmed he was dead. He looked to the skies, and jumped up and flew away to regain his energy. Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Episodes Category:User: Telako Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity